The improved method of manufacturing hand guards represents the option of multiplying the rate of productivity in manufacture and a method for forming complex shapes of greater strength through a forming process, this process allows for complex shapes to be formed at once and twists to be introduced during the forming.
Prior art (Laivins et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,257,873) shows a method of manufacturing handguard blanks of generally parallel width, cutting these blanks from a single sheet of material as defined by the use of tapered apertures, cutting this sheet of material without regard to the direction of the grain of the material and then bending around a single axis or in Z direction only.